Puffle Roundup
Puffle Roundup (formerly known as Puffle Game) was a mini-game in Club Penguin located in the Puffle Park. The objective of the game was to round up the puffles into the pen by moving the mouse cursor. The player had 120 seconds in each round. The score depended on how many puffles were successfully caught multiplied by the number of seconds left divided by ten. If puffles were driven out of the area, they would escape. The game used to feature all types of puffle, except red, which was added after the original version of the game was made. When Club Penguin gave double coins for the game, the Red Puffle was added. The Yellow Puffle and the White Puffle have been seen, but they were not common to be found. On October 23, 2010, the Orange Puffle was introduced into the game. It was one of the least popular games due to its length, though it was one of the most useful games to earn coin revenue. A handy hint to figure out how many coins you would get was to look at the length of time it took you to round them up. The less time, the more coins you would get. The game was at the Snow Forts before it was moved to the Pet Shop, because puffles were first seen and collected there. Puffle sensitivity Each puffle was sensitive to the cursor (they moved certain distances away from the cursor). Here is a list of the puffles, from least sensitive to most sensitive: #White #Blue #Yellow #Orange #Black #Purple #Red #Pink #Green #Brown Puffle Speed Each puffle had low speed and fast speed: :;Fast Speed Puffles #Red Puffles #Brown Puffles #Purple Puffles #Orange Puffles #Green Puffles #Black Puffles :;Slow Puffles #Pink Puffles #Blue Puffles #White Puffles *Note that Yellow Puffles could be fast or slow. Trivia *The Puffle Roundup area was based on the Snow Room from Penguin Chat 3. *It was featured on the PUFFLE ROUND-UP Card-Jitsu Power Card. *The Rainbow Puffle and the Gold Puffle were not in the game. *Before it was moved to the Pet Shop, it used to be called the Puffle Game. *Puffles still had their old design. *When the mini-game was located at the Snow Forts, it led to the place where the Plaza would be constructed. When it was at the Plaza, it led to where the future Forest was, and when it was at the Pet Shop, it led to where would later be the Puffle Park. *Puffle Roundup, Mancala, and Sled Racing were the only mini-games to be moved to another room from their original location they were added to. In this instance, Puffle Roundup was moved four times, compared to once like the others. Glitches *There was once a serious glitch that when players managed to complete 3 rounds and start another one, they would be removed from the server. This glitch was later fixed. *There was a glitch that if a puffle was in the pen, and your mouse presses against it, the puffle would escape. This glitch was never fixed. *There was a glitch that if you got all of the puffles in the pen and if the timer was NOT up where it should be, it would show: Caught 0000, Escaped: 0000. This glitch was never fixed. Gallery roundup.png|Gameplay in-game Puffle Roundup Snow Forts February 06.png|As seen from the Snow Forts in early 2006 PUFFLE ROUND-UP card image.png|The PUFFLE ROUND-UP card image Names in other languages SWF *Puffle Roundup *Music *My Penguin theme References Category:Singleplayer Games